From The Beginning: Rewrite
by Midnight-Gypsy101
Summary: This is a rewrite of my fanfiction 'From The Beginning' *Starting from Nick and Nora, Sid and Nancy, this story is a rewrite of each episode, showing scenes both in the show and not in the show of Rory and Jess' relationship as it blossoms.*
1. Chapter 1

From The Beginning

Synopsis: A retelling of each episode from Nick and Nora, Sid and Nancy. Showing a different version of Rory and Jess' relationship.

A/N- Some of you (if you've been around on the GG FanFiction page for a while) may recognize my username and this story title. This is a story that I started writing a few years ago, but I lost the login to my account for ages. So now that I have it back I decided to start writing this story again. So I read it through to see what had happened, and I hated how it was going, so I decided it needed to be rewritten. Hence this new version. The old version is still up on my account, and it will be for a while, but this is the first chapter and it's going to be totally rewritten. The first few chapters will go in a similar way, but overall it's going to be very different.

I hope you enjoy it, please review and let me know.

Chapter One: Nick & Nora, Sid & Nancy

* * *

'Oh my goodness Rory are you serious? Can you please stop studying, it's perfect already and they're going to be here any second.' Lorelai sighs heavily as she passes by Rory's room for the third time in the past ten minutes.

'Perfect?' Rory questions, 'It doesn't even have a conclusion yet.'

'Well...those fancy teachers at Chilton should be able to draw their own conclusions.' Lorelai responds.

'I'll be out soon I promise.' Rory says soothingly, then turns her attention back to her laptop screen, tapping away to try and get her conclusion written, a task which would be much simpler if her mom didn't keep coming in.

'Do you think he eats cheese?' Sookie's voice floats through from the kitchen, another query about the dietary needs of Luke's nephew who is coming over tonight. Rory shakes her head and smiles, trying to focus as the doorbell rings.

A few minutes later Rory feels someones eyes on her, she finishes typing her sentence and turns in her chair, expecting to see Lorelai there telling her that Luke and his nephew have arrived. Instead of her mother she finds herself looking at a guy her with dark slightly curled hair, who is leaning against the door frame and watching her.

'Oh hey, I'm Rory.'

'Yeah...I figured.' He nods casting a glance around her room, his eyes landing on her bookshelves, he doesn't wait for an invitation to step inside, he just walks in and starts running his hand across the shelves.

'You must be Jess.'

'Uh-huh.' He says keeping his eyes on the books, 'Well,' he says, 'aren't we hooked on phonics.'

'Oh yeah...I read a lot.'

'I can see that.' He replies picking up a copy of Howl.

'Do you read much?'

'Nah, not really.' He replies still holding the slim book.

'Oh well...you can borrow that if you like, it's pretty good.'

'No thanks.' He replies laying it down on the top of her cabinet, his glance finally leaves the book and her starts walking towards the window, 'These open?'

'Oh yeah you just have to unlatch it and push.' She replies as he begins to open the window.

'Shall we?' He nods towards the unlatched but still closed window.

'Shall we what?'

'Bail.' He replies catching her gaze.

'What...no.'

'Why not?' He queries.

'Because,' she falters, 'it's Tuesday night in Stars Hollow, there's nowhere to bail to, the 24 hour mini mart just closed 20 minutes ago.'

'So we'll walk around, sit on a bench and stare at our shoes.'

'Look Sookie just made a tonne of really great food and I'm starving, and though it may not seem like it now it'll be fun, trust me.' Rory smiles.

'I don't even know you.'

'Well,' she smiles again, 'don't I look trust worthy?'

'Maybe.'

'Well then,' she starts heading for the kitchen, 'you want a soda or something?'

'I'll get it.' He says.

'Yeah ok.' Rory nods and heads into the lounge, not entirely convinced that he'll follow, after all he doesn't need her to go with him to bail, if he wanted to he could slip out the back door, or go back into her room and climb through the window.

'Hey Rory where's Jess?' Luke asks as soon as Rory takes a seat.

'Jeez I'm right here Uncle Luke, lengthen the leash ok.' Jess says sarcastically, taking a seat across from Rory who smiles over at him.

'Well good everyone's here so...tuck in.' Lorelai says eyeing Jess suspiciously.

'So Jess I hear you come from New York.' Sookie says with a bright smile.

'Yup.'

'I have some friends who live there.' Jackson pipes up.

'Huh.'

'Did you like it in New York?' Lorelai asks.

'I guess.' Jess shrugs in response.

'I bet Stars Hollow seems a little different.' Sookie smiles.

'Really? Because I could have sworn I passed Broadway on my way here tonight.' Jess replies sarcasm dripping from his voice.

'Well New York has it's own quirky vibe and so does Stars Hollow, so they have that in common.' Rory says calmly, Jess' eyes rest on her.

'Yeah I guess they do.' He replies, 'I passed three stores selling ceramic cats on the way here, and yet there doesn't seem to be a book store.'

'Oh there's a book store.' Rory says excitedly, 'I couldn't live in a town without one, I could show you after dinner.'

'Sure.'

'Though I thought you didn't read much.' She says.

'Well,' he smirks, 'what is much?'

The rest of the evening passes with Jess answering questions either with one word answers, or sarcastic comments, expect whenever Rory directed a question at him, and then at least his answers wouldn't be sarcastic, though they never reached more than five words total.

'So uh mom is it ok if I show Jess where the book store is?' Rory asks when they're out in the kitchen together, stacking dishes in the sink which will most likely still be there the next morning.

'Oh uh sure just...'

'Just?' Rory prompts.

'Be careful I'm not getting the best vibe off of him.'

'He's probably just adjusting to being here.' Rory replies.

'Yeah maybe.' Lorelai shrugs, 'Be back by ten ok?'

'I will.' Rory kisses her mom's cheek and heads back into the lounge.

'Ready?' Jess asks sounding eager to get away from the conversation which has once again turned towards the fruit Jackson grows.

'Yup.' Rory nods, 'See you later.' Rory smiles to Luke, Sookie and Jackson.

'Jess?' Luke calls, Jess pauses but doesn't speak, 'Aren't you going to thank Lorelai for inviting us over, and Sookie for making the food?'

'Oh sure, it was swell.' Jess sighs and heads out of the door.

'Sorry.' Luke sighs looking over at Lorelai.

'Oh don't worry about it he's...charming.' Lorelai rolls her eyes.

* * *

'Now I should warn you that the book store is a little small, but it's got a pretty decent range of books and if there's something specific you want Andrew is normally pretty good at getting it in.' Rory says as they walk through the streets side by side.

'Ok.'

'So...I'm guessing you don't want to be here.'

'Didn't have a choice.' He shrugs, 'My mom couldn't cope so she shipped me off here.'

'That must be rough.'

'It is what it is.' He shrugs. 'So is everyone in this town crazy?'

'Well...a bit I guess, but they're great I love it here.' Rory smiles.

'I don't know how you stand it.' Jess says shoving his hands in his pockets deeper.

'It's honestly not as bad as you think, we have our quirks for sure but the people are great and the school's not bad.'

'I heard you went out of town for school.'

'I do, to Chilton which is in Hartford, but that's just because I'm aiming for Harvard and I'll have a better shot at it if I attend Chilton. The school here is great though, my best friend Lane goes there, she would have come over tonight but her mom is super strict, so as soon as she heard a boy who she hadn't met was going to be there she said Lane couldn't go. I don't see why because you'll probably meet her at school tomorrow anyway, I mean Lane wanted to meet you so she'll probably try and find you at school. She's great, Lane I mean, she's completely obsessed with music, which she of course has to hide from her mother, because Mrs Kim doesn't approve and...I'm rambling, sorry.'

'It's ok.' Jess smirks at her with amusement. 'You talk as quickly as you eat.' He laughs.

'Yeah,' she blushes, 'the whole talking too fast and too much thing, and the eating too fast and too much thing, it's a Gilmore trait. Sorry.'

'You don't have to apologize.' He shrugs.

'So...this is it.' Rory comes to a stop outside the book store.

'Huh.'

'What?'

'It's not as bad as I was expecting.' He replies.

'What were you expecting?'

'A store selling ceramic cats which had a shelf of used books.' He smirks, she laughs.

'Nope no ceramic cats in here I promise.'

'Good to know.'

'So...I should probably be heading back, my mom will wonder where I got to.'

'Sure.'

'Can you find your way back to the diner?'

'Are you serious?' Jess laughs, 'This town is the size of a postage stamp, I think I'll be able to figure it out.'

'Right,' she nods and smiles, 'so I guess I'll see you around. I'm in the diner practically every morning so...'

'I guess I'll see you tomorrow.' He says and then walks away.

* * *

'Good morning.' Lorelai smiles brightly at Luke as she sits at the counter with Rory.

'Prove it.' Luke grumbles.

'Whoa someone got out of the wrong side of the bed.' Lorelai replies.

'I didn't sleep.' Luke replies.

'Why?'

'Because someone,' his gaze shifts to Jess who is sat at a table towards the back of the diner, 'decided to keep the light on all night reading.'

'What was he reading?' Rory asks curiously.

'I don't see how that's relevant.' Luke replies.

'Well because if it was a good book then it's understandable.' Rory replies.

'I don't know something small, Howl I think, or something wolf related. He must have read the thing twenty times, each time scribbling away in it.'

'Howl.' Rory says getting up and walking over to his table, sitting opposite.

'Hey.' Jess drops the copy of Howl onto the table.

'I said I'd lend you that, why'd you buy a copy?'

'It is yours.' He replies watching her carefully.

'You stole my book?'

'I borrowed it.'

'Ok that's not called borrowing, that's a felony.'

'I wanted to leave some notes in the margins for you.'

'You wrote in my book?' She asks opening it up and scanning what he'd written.

'You've read this before.'

'About six times.'

'You said you didn't read much.' She points out before remembering she'd already said that to him the night before, she blushes and he smirks.

'Well like I said,' he replies getting up and slinging his bag over his shoulder, 'what is much, I gotta get to school, goodbye Rory.'

'Goodbye Dodger.' She replies also standing ready to grab her coffee and head for her bus.

'Dodger?' He queries, she spins around and smiles.

'Figure it out.'

'Oliver Twist.' He says after a beat, she grins at him and goes back to reading the notes in the margins.

* * *

A/N- So for any previous readers of this story I really hope you like this new version, please let me know by reviewing. To any new readers, I also hope you like this story.

Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Presenting Lorelai Gilmore

From The Beginning

* * *

A/N- Thank you so much for all of your reviews, it means the world to me that you're liking the story so far. I hope you all continue to like it, and share your thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Presenting Lorelai Gilmore**

'Stop.' Rory begs both Lorelai and Christopher as they walk through the town with Dean.

'Oh I don't think I can, it's just that that fan dance was particularly...'

'Humiliating.' Rory cuts her mom off, 'That's the only possible word you could end that sentence with, because it was entirely humiliating.'

'I thought you looked nice.' Dean smiles.

'Yeah right.' Rory shakes her head.

'I know what you need kiddo.' Christopher says suddenly.

'What's that?' Rory asks.

'To go home and curl up on the couch and watch TV.' Christopher replies, 'It always worked for me after one of these shin digs.'

'That sounds good but what I really need right now is coffee, and pie, I really need pie.'

'Luke's it is.' Lorelai cheers, 'You boys joining us?'

'Nah, I just want to get home and take off this tux.' Dean replies, bending down to kiss Rory, 'I'll call you tomorrow.'

'Ok but not before eleven right? Because I'll be asleep.'

'Sure.' He laughs and then walks off.

'You coming in dad?' Rory asks once they reach the door.

'I think I'll head back to the house, I have an early start tomorrow if I'm going to beat traffic.'

'Ok well you'll wake me before you leave right? I want to say goodbye.' Rory says giving him a quick hug.

'Will do, night kid. Night Lor.'

'Night.' They both reply, pushing open the door into the diner and getting a table, which is easy because the place is entirely empty.

'I am so glad this night is over.' Rory says dropping down into a chair as Luke walks over.

'Hey, did you have fun?'

'Define fun.' Rory sighs.

'That bad?'

'Worse.' Lorelai rolls her eyes dramatically, 'I shouldn't ever have to spend that much time in a room with my mother!'

'You think you had it bad! I had to partake in the event, I had to wear this,' Rory pulls at part of her very large dress, 'and do a fan dance.'

'Fan dance?' Luke raises an eyebrow.

'Please don't ask.'

'Sure,' he nods, 'so what can I get you?'

'Burger, fries, onion rings, cherry pie and keep the coffee coming.' Lorelai replies.

'Same.' Rory nods in agreement.

'Oh and if you have any of those...oh my...' Lorelai trails off staring at Jess who has just walked in from upstairs wearing a backwards baseball cap and a flannel shirt.

'What?' Luke asks following her gaze, 'Jess what are you doing?'

'I'm sorry I thought this was the uniform.' Jess replies in mock innocence, his hands raising in defense, 'And weirdly I'm not the one dressed the strangest.' He smirks at Rory.

'Go upstairs and change.' Luke barks.

'Nah.' Jess shrugs and heads behind the counter, Rory gets up and walks over leaving Luke to rant to her mother.

'So...tou think I look strange?' Rory asks leaning her elbows on the table.

'You look nice,' he replies, 'it's just not really you.'

'You don't even know me.' She says with a small smile.

'Don't I?'

'I had a thing to go to tonight, a coming out ball,' she pauses as he raises his eyebrow, 'it was important to my grandparents.'

'I see.' He nods.

'I should get back to my mom.' Rory adds turning and walking back.

'Whatever you say Cinderella.'

'Cinderella?' She asks.

'Oh come on the whole ball gown thing kind of screams Disney princess.'

'Yeah but you really think I'm Cinderella?'

'Actually no, far too domestic for you.' He replies.

'That's what I thought.'

'You'd be Belle.'

'She likes to read.'

'Hence the comparison working.' He replies and she smiles brightly taking her seat, as he comes over to fill up their coffee cups. 'Now I guess all you're missing is the prince.'

'She has a prince.' Lorelai shoots back.

'Huh.' Jess' eyes remain on Rory's.

'Yeah I uh...' Rory stammers. 'He's not a prince or anything that would be...weird. But I have a uh...'

'Boyfriend.' Jess supplies with a smirk.

'Yeah.'

'You never said.'

'Didn't I?'

'Nope.'

'Well I do...Dean that's him, my boyfriend.' Rory says, Jess nods and starts to walk away, 'Besides Belle had a beast.'

'Now that's not a very nice thing to say about your boyfriend.' Jess says turning back to her.

'I...didn't.'

'Well you agreed you were Belle, and then you pointed out that she was with The Beast.'

'It's just...fact.'

'Huh.' He smirks at her again before heading back behind the counter, and out into the kitchen.

'How did you do that?' Luke asks in astonishment.

'Do what?' Rory asks.

'Get him to say so much?'

'Oh.' Rory just shrugs.

'I can barely get two words out of him.' Luke grumbles.

'Well you're not wearing a puffy ballgown, it's hard not to comment.' Rory replies sipping her coffee.

* * *

A/N- I hope you like chapter two. Please review and tell me what you think so far.


	3. Like Mother, Like Daughter

From The Beginning

* * *

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews, I love hearing what you think so keep them coming.

* * *

Chapter Three

Like Mother, Like Daughter

* * *

'Stupid Chilton.' Rory grumbles as she pushes through the door of the diner, walking up to the counter where her mom is waiting and dropping her bag onto the floor.

'Agreed.' Lorelai says passionately.

'Coffee?' Rory asks catching Jess' eye, he nods silently and grabs the pot and a large mug, filling it to the brim with coffee and then hovering near by.

'So not that I don't fully support your analysis of your school, but why in particular is it stupid?'

'I got called into the guidance counselors office today.' Rory says after two sips of coffee, burning her tongue both times.

'What? Why?' Lorelai demands.

'They've been watching me and they think that I'm not socializing properly, they think I'm a loner.' Rory replies angrily.

'But you don't have a long Matrix coat or a mysterious backpack.' Lorelai defends.

'That's what I said!' Rory nods her head vigorously.

'And you have friends.'

'Yeah I told them that, but I don't have friends at Chilton so of course any friends I mention have to be invisible.' Rory rolls her eyes.

'That's crazy.'

'I know.' Rory sighs heavily, 'I don't know maybe they're right, maybe I won't be able to get into Princeton without properly socializing.'

'No, oh no I'm not going to have my daughter talking like this. You're perfect the way you are and no amount of spending time with snotty rich kids is going to make you better suited to Princeton. I'll talk to them.'

'But what if,'

'Hun I'll handle it.' Lorelai promises. 'Oh shoot,'

'What?' Rory asks.

'I was meant to be back at the inn ten minutes ago.'

'Go then.'

'No you need me.'

'Mom it's fine honestly, I'm fine. I'll just eat my body weight in pie.' Rory says taking another sip of coffee.

'Solid plan.' Lorelai stands up and kisses the top of Rory's head, 'And don't worry I will handle this.'

'Ok.' Rory nods and waves as her mom leaves.

'You ok?' Jess ask sliding over a piece of cherry pie with ice cream on the side.

'I guess.' Rory shrugs. 'School sucks sometimes.'

'No need to tell me that.' Jess remarks.

'It's like they have this one cookie cutter image of what you should be, and if you dare do anything different then it's goodbye, thrown on the reject pile. I mean so what if I don't go to Chilton parties, or sit with the cool kids in the cafeteria, I don't think that's really going to affect my ability to do well at Princeton, but oh no according to them I'm damaging my chances of getting in!'

'Schools are all the same, public or private it doesn't make a difference. They decide what they want from you, and if you don't deliver then you're not good enough. Different isn't an options, it's this or that no in between.' Jess says leaning his elbows across the table.

'I thought that it would be enough, good grades, good test scores, handing in my homework on time, getting my extra curricular in line. I thought I'd be enough.' She says sadly.

'Rory this doesn't have anything to do with you, it's like you said they just want the cookie cutter kids.' He smirks slightly, 'I think it's good you don't fit into their mold.'

'You do?' She looks up at him slowly.

'Yeah,' he nods, 'it makes you way more interesting.'

'Thanks Jess.' She smiles at him.

'Anytime.'

* * *

'So?' Jess raises an eyebrow at Rory who has just sat down at the counter.

'What?' Rory grumbles, 'And coffee.'

'I heard you got busted last night.'

'Coffee please.' She sighs keeping her eyes off of his.

'It's true then,' he says watching her squirm, 'I'm shocked.'

'Why?'

'Because it's way too...something I'd do.' He laughs.

'It was stupid.' She sighs, 'My mom spoke to the principal about my lack of friends, and instead of fixing it she just got herself into trouble for not being a good Chilton mom. So I had to socialize.'

'I'm betting that went well.' He grins, she glares.

'Coffee now.' She begs, he relents and pours her a cup.

'Details please.'

'No.'

'Oh come on, this is the most exciting thing to happen in town since I got here.' He says smirking at her.

'I sat down at a table with some girls to just...I don't know try and make friends.'

'Uh huh.'

'And it turns out that they were this Chilton secret sorority or something.'

'You're making that up.'

'I promise I'm not. I thought the same when I heard who they were, it's like something out of some old boarding school novel.' She shakes her head, 'But yeah they were a secret sorority, The Puffs.'

'Oh you have got to be kidding me.' He smirks even wider.

'I won't tell you the rest if you keep doing that.' She warns.

'Sorry,' he lifts his hands in mock offence, 'carry on.'

'So they had this stupid initiation thing or whatever. They came to my house and kidnapped me while I was in bed, and then we end up at Chilton.'

'You broke into school?'

'We broke into the school.' She nods her confirmation, and then before I know what's happening we're in the headmasters office, and there's this bell and we have to say some stupid poem thing and ring the bell.'

'Wow this really is out of some old boarding school novel.'

'Right,' she nods her head, 'and of course the headmaster finds us and we're all busted and it's total trash because I didn't even know what we were doing, I was blindfolded until we were in the school already, and if they hadn't told me to socialize then I wouldn't have even sat at that stupid table, and I wouldn't have ended up in the plot of a seriously cliched book.'

'I hope you told them that.'

'Well I may have left out the part about it being a plot of a book, but I did yell at them.'

'I'm impressed.'

'Yeah?' She asks.

'Yeah,' he nods, 'they deserved it.'

'I should probably go.' Rory says quietly, 'I'm meeting...' She trails off.

'You're meeting?' He questions.

'Uh Dean.'

'Don't tell me you forgot his name.' Jess smirks.

'No!' Rory gets up and shakes her head, 'Now I really have to go, his baseball game started already.'

'Thrilling.' Jess says sarcastically.

'He likes it when I watch.' She replies.

'Here.' Jess pulls a book out of his back pocket and tosses it to her, she catches it and looks to him.

'What's this for?'

'You read it.' He smirks, 'I would have thought you'd of known that.'

'Shut up, I mean why are you giving it to me?'

'For when you get bored.' He smirks.

'I won't get bored,' she says heading to the door, she turns back to him with a small smile, holding up the book, 'thanks.'


	4. The Ins and Outs of Inns

**From The Beginning**

* * *

A/N- Ok first off I'd like to say a huge thank you to hieisdragoness18 who picked up on a mistake in the last chapter. I wrote Princeton instead of Harvard! Sorry about that.

Secondly thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it, so please keep it up :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Ins and Outs of Inns**

'I have to go to the market.' Dean says as he walks across the street with Rory.

'You don't work today.'

'No it's to get my pay check. If I don't pick it up by four Taylor locks it in the safe, and it's on some kind of a timer, and then he lectures me about the importance of paying money into the bank, and compound interest, and by the time he's done my head hurts from nodding even though I'm not listening.'

'Ok,' she smiles, 'go.'

'I'll just be a minute.' Dean says dashing inside, Rory shakes her head slowly and then turns from the door, her eyes landing on Jess who is walking towards her. Her heart skips slightly.

'Should you be standing here all alone? I hear this is a pretty dangerous corner.' Jess says touching her arm lightly, she glares at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

'I'm fine.' She replies.

'Feeling succinct today?' He asks. 'Did I do something to offend?'

'You?' She asks, he nods. 'No, you might want to ask the same question of Luke though.'

'Meaning?'

'You've got this whole town down on him.'

'Really, and how'd I do that?'

'You know how you did that.' She snaps.

'I'm not familiar with the blue book rules of this town so you could be talking about a lot of things,' he smirks, 'dropping a gum wrapper, strolling arm in arm with a member of the opposite sex on a Sunday.' He widens his eyes in mock astonishment. Rory moves her arms to indicate the floor, where the fake murder outline is between them.

'Ah what about it?' He asks.

'You did it, I know you did it, the whole town knows you did it. They had a meeting about it.'

'You actually went to that bizzaro town meeting, those things are so...To Kill a Mockingbird.'

'Yes I went, and Luke went and when he got there everyone ganged up on him, they all want you gone'

'Wow bummer.'

'and Luke's standing there yelling at everyone, and defending you and paying Taylor back for his lettuce losses,'

'Wait his what?'

'And now Luke's a piraha and it's all because of you,' she pauses, 'what a shock you don't care about any of this.'

'I didn't say that.'

'Go, I'm tired of talking to you.'

'Fine.' He sighs and turns away.

'You care nothing about Luke and his feelings'

'Got a second wind huh?' He turns back to her.

'all he does is stick up for you and all you do is make his life harder, I guess that's what you have to do when you're trying to be Holden Caulfield, but I think it sticks, Luke has done a lot for my mom and a lot for me and I don't like to see him attacked, ok second wind over.'

'I didn't know they were coming down so hard on him.' He says and as she looks at him she can see that he's genuinely feeling bad about it.

'Funny I never pegged you as clueless.'

'Ok I get it,' she looks at him disbelievingly, 'no no I do I get it.' He looks at her, 'so did you at least think it was funny?' He asks.

'That is so not the point.' She says trying to hold onto her anger but she can't help smiling.

'Ah you thought it was funny.' He says sounding pleased.

'I got it.' Dean says walking out, he spots Jess, 'Oh hi.'

'Oh I don't think you guys have met, Dean this is Jess, Jess this is Dean.'

'Boyfriend?' Jess questions.

'Of course.'

'Sorry you didn't say,' he turns to Dean, 'How you doing?'

'Good,' Dean nods, 'good.'

'So I'll see you around.' Rory says slightly nervously.'

'Seems to turn out that way doesn't it.' Jess says turning and walking off.

* * *

'I'm crabby.' Lorelai groans as she walks arm in arm with Rory through the town.

'Then talk to Sookie and fix things.'

'No.' Lorelai sulks.

'Why not?'

'Because...'

'Sound excuse.' Rory nods.

'Because she won't forgive me and then I'll feel worse, and I just want some coffee.'

'Luke's?'

'Yeah sure.' Lorelai turns and heads towards the diner.

'I can only stay for a bit though because I don't want to miss my bus.' Rory replies as they walk in.

'I'll drive you, that way you can have breakfast with me and listen to me complain.'

'Sounds fun.' Rory says sitting down at a table, scanning the room for Jess, but he isn't anywhere in sight.

'I cannot believe how awful I was to her, I mean I was freaked out but I never should have taken that out on her, it's not Sookie's fault that I'm crazy.'

'No it's not.' Rory says. 'So talk to her.'

'Get some new advice.' Lorelai groans, then turns to place her order with Luke.

'Maybe you should take my advice rather than ignoring it.' Rory suggests as Jess comes down the stairs and into the diner. She looks up from her coffee, he catches her eye and offers a lopsided smile.

'Hey Luke where's my toast?' Lorelai calls out impatiently.

'Sorry it'll be a while, my big toaster broke so I'm stuck with this thing.' He points at the small toaster. Jess walks up to the big one and shows that it's working.

'What happened, that was broken.' Luke asks.

'I guess it got better.' Jess replies sarcastically. Rory watches him closely.

'Inanimate objects don't tend to get better.' Luke says disbelievingly. 'Did you fix it?'

'I don't fix things.'

'Jess?'

'I got school.' Jess says grabbing his coat and book from the stool and heading to the door, catching Rory's eye again, she smiles at him happily.

'You know Luke I wouldn't rule out the toaster getting better, it seems more likely than Jess fixing it.' Lorelai jokes. Rory gets to her feet and runs out the door, catching up to Jess.

'Hey,' she say breathlessly as she reaches him, just as he gets to the base of the gazebo.

'Hey yourself.' He smirks.

'So that was pretty nice of you.'

'What was?' He asks innocently.

'The toaster.'

'No big deal.' He shrugs.

'It is to Luke.' Rory smiles.

'Well good then now I'll be able to live with myself.' He scoffs, but she just grins.

'I knew I wasn't wrong about you.'

'Oh yeah? What'd you think about me?'

'I'll see you around Jess.' She smiles and starts walking back to the diner, a smile playing on her lips.

'Ok care to explain to mommy what just happened?' Lorelai asks once Rory is seated again.

'I just remembered I had to ask Jess about a book he said he's loan me.' Rory replies which she realizes as she sips her coffee that she actually had meant to do, 'Shoot.' she says getting back up and running out again, this time catching up with him as he leans against the wall of Stars Hollow High, even though school doesn't start for a while, and she knows that he's only here to get out of the diner.

'Back so soon.' He smirks.

'The Death of Ivan Ilyich.' She says bending over and clutching her side.

'You're really not good at running are you?' He comments.

'Do you have it?' She asks.

'Nope.'

'I thought you said...'

'You have it.' He smirks.

'I...what?' She asks confused, he steps towards her and slides his hand into the pocket of her Chilton jacket, pulling out the book and holding it up in front of her. 'How'd you...?'

'Just a little trick.' He smirks again, she takes the book from his hands, her fingers grazing his lightly.

'Very impressive.' She raises an eyebrow.

'I thought so...' he says, 'so do you have plans this evening?'

'I'm going over to Dean's to watch battle bots, why?' She asks looking up at him.

'Battle bots?'

'Yeah,' she sighs, 'Dean came with me to my coming out ball,'

'When you were dressed like Belle?'

'Uh-huh.' she nods, 'And he really didn't want to go so I had to promise to watch battle bots with him for a month.'

'Huh.'

'What?' She questions.

'Nothing, it just seems like he got the better deal.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well your thing was just one evening right? A couple of hours in a room with some rich people, but he got to spend time with you and it was over quickly. Nothing too painful, and yet you have to sit through a whole month of battle bots.' He raises his eyebrow.

'He really hated the ball.'

'And I suppose you like battle bots?'

'Well...no I hate it.'

'Well then,' he shakes his head.

'Why'd you want to know what I was doing anyway?' She asks changing the line of the conversation.

'No reason.' He shrugs.

'There was obviously a reason.'

'There's just this thing and I thought you'd like it, so if you weren't busy I thought you might have wanted to check it out, but you are busy so it doesn't matter.'

'What thing?'

'Nothing just a thing.' Jess shrugs.

'Oh come on tell me.'

'There's this coffee shop in Hartford, and at six tonight there's this literature evening. People come in and act out parts of their favorite classics, and then after that there's this sort of open mic thing where you can get up and read you own writing.'

'That sounds amazing!' Rory says excitedly.

'Yeah,' he shrugs, 'I thought I might check it out.'

'I could maybe get out of battle bots.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah I mean it's just once right?'

'Right.' He nods.

'So...' she looks down at the ground.

'Meet me at the diner at five?' He asks.

'Sure, the bus leaves at 5.15 so we'll get there on time.'

'Ok then.' He nods and then looks over her shoulder, 'You should probably go.'

'Why?'

'Because,' he nods behind her and she turns to see her mom walking over.

'Right, ok see you later.' She smiles and runs over to her mom.

* * *

A/N- Ok so I used a big chunk from the actual show, but I couldn't help myself that scene about the fake murder is amazing. I hope you like this, please review and tell me what you think.

The next chapter will be a continuation of this one, because I just couldn't fit everything in that I wanted to, so the literature evening will be in the next chapter.


	5. The Ins and Outs of Inns Part Two

**From The Beginning**

* * *

A/N- Thanks so much for the reviews, please keep them coming.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**The Ins and Outs of Inns Part Two**

****'Hey I wasn't expecting you until later.' Dean says as he opens the door, leans down and kisses Rory. She smiles up at him but doesn't move to step inside as he holds the door open.

'I have a request.'

'Ok?'

'And if you really don't want to then that's fine, but there's this thing tonight in Hartford that I really want to go to, but it'll mean missing battle bots and I know I promised, but this is a one time thing and it's tonight and I think it'll be great, so I was hoping you'd let me off the hook for tonight.'

'What thing?' Dean asks.

'Oh there's this literature evening.'

'Literature evening?'

'Yeah a bunch of people will be going and reading from classic books, and some original writing as well.'

'Wow sounds...exciting.'

'It is exciting,' Rory beams, 'I know it's not your think but I really want to go.'

'Rory I really don't feel like going out tonight.' Dean complains.

'You don't have to.'

'You'd go alone?'

'No, that's the thing Jess invited me.'

'Jess?'

'Yeah you remember, Luke's nephew.'

'Oh right yeah,' he nods, 'I didn't know you were friends with him.'

'I'm not, not really anyway we don't know each other that well, but he likes books and I like books and he heard about this thing and thought it would be fun. I know Luke's worried that Jess is spending too much time on his own, so I figured why not right?'

'Yeah I guess.'

'So is it ok with you?' Rory asks.

'I don't know I mean we had plans.'

'I know and I wouldn't normally ask but it's just that this thing sound really amazing.'

'Your description of amazing is a little off base,' Dean laughs, 'ok how about I let you go out tonight if you promise to come to my next six baseball games.' Dean offers, Rory suppresses a sigh, six baseball games is a lot, but it's already getting late and she needs to change out of her uniform yet, and then head off to meet Jess. If she doesn't leave soon then she'll be late, and if she doesn't take this deal then negotiations could take a while.

'Sure.' She nods, figuring she can read while she's at the games anyway.

'Ok then, have a good night.' He kisses her again and watches as she races away.

* * *

'Someone's putting in a lot of effort to watch battle bots with their boyfriend, you know he already loves you right, you don't have to look so pretty all the time.' Lorelai teases, coming into Rory's room where she's sat in a knee length black dress with a daisy print over it, a black belt pulling it in at the waist line, and a pair of black ballet pumps. Rory's currently applying black eyeliner, leaning in close to the mirror to make sure it's neat.

'I'm not going to Dean's tonight, I tried calling you at the inn to let you know but Michel was being impossible and wouldn't get you.' Rory half explains, half apologizes.

'Oh yeah that's because I ate his non-fat yogurt.' Lorelai grins, 'So where are you and Dean headed?'

'I'm not going out with Dean tonight, but I am going to Hartford to a literature evening at a coffee shop.' Rory replies.

'That's very...educational.' Lorelai nods as Rory pulls her hair up frowns and lets it fall back over her shoulders, then reaches for her lip gloss.

'Should be.' Rory smiles.

'Is it for school?'

'No I was just invited and it sounded like fun, so I'm going. Is that ok?'

'Yeah of course, what kind of a mother would I be if I kept you away from a fun educational evening of literature, especially when your other option was battle bot.' Lorelai grimaces, 'Who invited you, Paris?'

'No, Jess.' Rory replies standing up and searching her room for a purse to take.

'Jess?'

'Yeah, he was planning on going and thought I'd enjoy it so he asked if I wanted to go as well.'

'Well that was very...nice of him.'

'Yeah it was.' Rory grabs a black purse from under her bed, straightens up and looks at her mom, 'So what aren't you saying?'

'Nothing.' Lorelai says innocently, Rory just stares at her, 'Ok fine I just...I'm not sure Jess is the best kid to be hanging around with, I mean he's only been here a little while, and he already has a reputation for stealing, and skipping school and pranks.'

'So maybe I'll be a good influence on him.'

'Yeah maybe,' Lorelai shrugs, 'or he'll be a bad one on you.'

'Mom, we're going to listen to some people acting out scenes from classic books, what's the worst thing that could happen?'

'Uh he could be lying about where you're going and actually be kidnapping you and taking you to Mexico.'

'I tell you what if I end up in Mexico I'll send you a post card, deal?'

'Deal.' Lorelai smiles though she still feels uneasy, 'When will you be back?'

'Depends on how nice Mexico is.' Rory says innocently.

'Ha funny girl,' Lorelai rolls her eyes, 'come on I'm being serious.'

'I don't know, before curfew.' Rory promises.

'How are you getting there?'

'Bus.'

'Rory the last bus into town arrives here at eight, so unless this is a really short evening...'

'Oh you're right.' Rory replies, 'I'll take my car.'

'Good idea.' Lorelai replies, 'So do you need anything? Money?'

'Nope I'm good.' Rory kisses her mom's cheek, 'I should go I'm meeting Jess soon.'

'Right well...have fun.'

'Mom it really will be fine, I promise I won't go to Mexico.'

'I know it's just that I don't trust him.'

'Well then trust me.' Rory says with a smile.

'I do kid, ok have a good night.' Lorelai hugs her once and then lets her leave.

* * *

'Hey so a small change of plans.' Rory says sitting down at the counter as Jess slides over a to-go cup of coffee, she doesn't notice the way he's looking at her, this is the most dressed up he's ever seen her besides the ridiculous ball gown, and the first thought that comes to mind to describe her is perfect.

'Ok.' He clears his throat, sipping his own coffee, ignoring the fact that Luke is clearly listening in.

'I thought we'd take my car instead of the bus, well actually my mom made me realize I should because otherwise we'd be stranded.'

'Fair enough, shall we go now and we can grab something to eat?'

'Sounds good.' Rory nods.

'You guys are going out?' Luke asks.

'Yup.' Jess nods.

'Where?'

'Just out.' Jess replies and then catches Rory's look, 'Hartford.'

'Oh ok, when will you be back?'

'It won't be late I promise, and my mom's already made me promise not to run off to Mexico so you have nothing to worry about.' Rory promises following Jess out of the diner.

'So was your boyfriend ok with you missing the thrilling battle bots?'

'Yeah,' Rory nods, 'we made a trade.'

'What kind of trade?' Jess questions as Rory slides into the car, followed by Jess who quickly closes the passenger door and looks over at her as she starts the engine.

'I miss battle bots tonight and go out and in return I have to go to his next six baseball games.'

'Jeez you need to get better at making deals.' Jess replies.

'It's not so bad.' She says unconvincingly, 'At least I got to come out tonight.'

'Yeah.' Jess nods and is about to make another comment, but before he can she starts steering the conversation towards what she's reading at the moment, and that's how the conversation continues all through the drive and grabbing some food. Batting backwards and forwards about books, and she notices that it's different with him. Whenever she talks about books with Dean, she can always tell that there's a disinterest in his eyes, he's always eager to move onto a new topic. With Jess though he's more than willing to keep up the conversation, and more than that he offers intelligent responses to her opinions and statements.

'Wow this place is so pretty.' Rory comments as they walk into the coffee house, it's crowded already but Jess doesn't seem bothered by the people, he just weaves his way between the wooden tables, across the blue tiled floor. There aren't any tables available downstairs, so Rory follows Jess as he walks up the narrow iron spiral staircase, up to a wooden balcony that looks over the main floor of the coffee house, and down onto the small stage where the show will take place. he manages to find a blue tile topped table with a candle in a mason jar on it, and two chairs which are unoccupied. It's positioned right up against the wooden railing, giving them a perfect view of the stage. He walks over and sits down, not pulling her chair out for her like Dean probably would have, but she hadn't expected him to.

'Do you want a drink?' Jess asks.

'Coffee, black and strong.' Rory replies eagerly, reaching for her purse to get some money.

'Oh don't worry I'll get it.' Jess waves her offer of money off and walks towards the counter in the corner, leaving Rory to look around in wonder at the dimly lit room. The walls are painted cream, and they're covered in a collection of oil paintings, some looking old and rustic and others modern and bright. Each table seems to be a different design, with a range of different chairs around them, though each table has the same mason jar with a candle in it. The thing that she really loves though is that downstairs there are two walls lined from floor to ceiling with bookcases, each one filled to the brim with an array of books. To top it all of the place had the familiar and enticing scent of strong coffee and old dusty books.

'How did you find this place?' Rory says in wonder as Jess returns and sets her coffee down in front of her.

'I was wandering around Hartford the other day.' He says leaving out the part about how he was supposed to be in school at the time, 'I saw it and came in because of the name.'

'What is the name?' Rory asks since she hadn't noticed the sign on her way in.

'Scout's.' He replies.

'As in To Kill a Mockingbird?'

'Exactly.'

'But how did you know that it was linked to the book?'

'There was a mockingbird on the sign, that was enough to grab my interest. I come here a lot.' He shrugs.

'It's so weird, this place is about a five minute walk from my school and yet I've never even noticed it before.' Rory shakes her head.

'Maybe we could meet here for lunch sometime, you know when you're at school.'

'Yeah,' Rory laughs, 'except this place isn't exactly just five minutes away from your school.'

'So?'

'So how would you get here?'

'I can skip.' He shrugs, 'No big deal.'

'Of course it's a big deal, it's a huge deal.' Rory replies.

'Why? I learn more sat here all day reading than I do at that school.'

'Jess,' Rory holds his gaze for a second, 'school's important.'

'For you maybe.' He replies.

'But you're so smart.'

'How'd you know that?'

'Because...I've read the notes you make in the margins and they're really good. I bet you could be great at school if you tried.'

'Yeah,' he sighs, 'but that would involve trying and that just seems like a little too much effort.'

'Oh come on you could probably ace any test you wanted without much hassle, but it's no use if you don't turn up because you won't be able to graduate without decent attendance, and what about college?'

'Please.' He shakes his head.

'You're not going to college?'

'Nope.'

'But I mean you could.'

'No thanks.'

'Doesn't the idea of going to college and debating literature appeal to you at all.'

'I can debate literature without going to college, or weren't you paying attention on the way here?'

'But not on the same scale.'

'So let me guess you're heading for the Ivy League?'

'Harvard.'

'Yeah,' he smiles, 'I can see you at Harvard.'

'Funny,' she smiles back.

'What is?'

'I can see you there as well.'

'Oh look I think it's starting.' Jess says turning away from her and looking across to the stage, Rory just smiles and shakes her head, focusing her attention on the people performing a dramatic reading from Othello.

* * *

A/N- See that nice box below this? You should write in it and tell me what you think? I'd love to know :-)


	6. Run Away, Little Boy

**From The Beginning**

* * *

**A/N- Thank you all for your reviews. I love to get feedback on my writing, so please keep it coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Run Away, Little Boy**

'I cannot go back out there.' Rory groans loudly as she enters the diner.

'You talking to me or the room?' Jess asks with a raised eyebrow at her clear agitation.

'I'll talk to anyone willing to listen to me at this point.' Rory sighs heavily, 'Could I get some coffee?'

'Sure,' he nods and pours out a mug, 'so what's up?'

'Oh nothing I'm just looking for a way that I won't have to go back over there and finish, because honestly I'd rather be at the dentists having all of my teeth pulled slowly and painfully.'

'Now you have me intrigued.' Jess says leaning across the counter.

'My school is putting on this play, Romeo and Juliet, and each group gets assigned a scene and they can act it out in any style they like, we got the death scene and Paris decided to do it traditionally because...well that's just Paris, anyway, she cast me as Juliet which I so didn't want to do but there was no getting out of it, and this guy Tristan is Romeo and he's just being a jerk, and Dean is out there watching us rehearse and he won't leave, and he's making things so much worse because Tristan just keeps winding him up, which means we don't get any rehearsing done, which is sending Paris into meltdown, which is making everyone in there suffer. I just want it over, but nobody will leave.' Rory rants. 'I'm serious I can't go back over there.'

'I could come with you.' Jess offers.

'How would that make things better?'

'I can end rehearsals.'

'How?'

'Please,' he smirks, 'I have my ways.'

'You can really get rehearsals to end? I think you're underestimating how reluctant Paris is to end rehearsals.'

'Yeah I'm sure you're right, but you don't need Paris to end it.'

'I don't?'

'Nope, all you need is for your precious Romeo to leave, without him rehearsals are no more.'

'And you can get Tristan to leave?'

'Yes I can.'

'How?'

'It's simple.'

'How?' Rory asks again.

'I'll wound his pride.' Jess replies, 'So you coming?'

'Sure.' Intrigued Rory follows him over to the dance studio.

'There you are! Where did you go?' Paris shrieks, 'Who is he? Haven't we already got enough people here?'

'I'm Jess.' Jess replies. 'Don't worry I won't get in the way, I'll sit back and watch quiet as a mouse, I promise.' Jess says sounding strangely genuine.

'Fine!' Paris yells, 'Rory get back into position, you're meant to be dead.'

'Oh if only I were.' Rory says under her breath, loud enough for just Jess to hear, he smirks at her and she smiles, causing Dean to look between them in confusion. After a few more moments of yelled orders from Paris, Rory is lying on the table with Tristan standing next to her.

'True apothecary, your drugs are quick,' he says.

'No!' Paris screams.

'What?' Tristan sighs, 'What'd I do?'

'You said the line wrong.' Jess pipes up, 'It's not your drugs are quick, it's thy drugs are quick.'

'And who exactly are you? Do you even go to our school?' Tristan glares.

'It doesn't matter who he is, he's right the line is thy drugs are quick.'

'Fine,' Tristan sighs and turns back to Rory, 'true apothecary _thy_ drugs are quick, and thus with a kiss...I die.' Tristan says and leans down, Dean clears his throat before Tristan can kiss Rory, he straightens up and smiles over at Dean, 'you know I think she should cry.'

'What?' Paris shakes her head.

'Yeah you know I think it'd be interesting if she cried.'

'She's dead!' Paris shrieks.

'Jeez.' Jess shakes his head.

'What?' Tristan snaps.

'Oh nothing I just hope you didn't want to pass this thing.'

'Why wouldn't we pass?' Paris demands, 'We may have a few kinks but we'll work it out.'

'Please a few kinks, your Romeo doesn't even know the lines let alone how to act them.'

'Oh and you think you could do better?' Tristan glares.

'Wouldn't be hard.' Jess replies.

'Fine prove it.' Tristan says walking over and shoving the lines into his hands.

'I don't need them.' Jess replies, walking over to Rory.

'What are you doing?' Rory hisses.

'Getting you out of here, just play along.' He replies.

'You don't even go to our school, why are you even here?' Paris yells.

'I'll just show your Romeo how to act this scene, and then maybe he'll be able to do it right.' Jess replies.

'Fine just get it over with.' Paris sighs. Jess turns back to Rory and kneels down beside her, picking up the vial that they've been using as a prop. He runs his hand down the side of Rory's face as she lays there with her eyes closed, and then lifts the vial to his lips, acting as though he's drinking from it, he chokes a little and focuses his eyes on Rory.

'True apothecary,' he says gravely, 'thy drugs are quick and thus with a kiss, I die.' He stands and leans over Rory, hovering above her lips just long enough to make everyone think he's not going to kiss her, and then closing his eyes he kisses her softly, and then falls to the floor beside her.

'Are you kidding me, you think that's good?' Tristan laughs.

'Shut up...keep going, Rory finish the scene.' Paris demands, staring at them. Jess suppresses a smirk and Rory continues the scene, waking up to find Romeo dead, she ends the scene, falling to the ground over him.

'That was...' Madeline just looks at them shaking her head speechless.

'That was perfect.' Paris says disbelievingly as Rory and Jess stand up, 'It was everything it should be,' she whips around to face Tristan, 'do it like that.'

'You honestly think he was good?'

'Yes I think he was good, you have to be an idiot not to.' Paris replies.

'Fine then, you think he's so good then he can have the part, I'm out of here.' Tristan shouts walking off.

'What? No get back here.' Paris yells and runs after him, followed closely by a shaking Brad.

'So...I guess rehearsals are over.' Louise smiles, 'See you at school Rory.'

'Yeah...uh...I'll uh...see you tomorrow.' Rory says dazed as Madeline and Louise leave.

'My work here is done.' Jess smirks at her.

'You're good.' Rory shakes her head.

'See you around.' Jess says heading out of the studio.

'What was all of that about?' Dean demands.

'Nothing, Jess was just trying to end the rehearsals and he did so it worked.' Rory replies.

'You asked him to come over here?'

'No I just told him I wanted to end rehearsals and he offered to help.' Rory explains, 'That's it.'

'He kissed you.'

'It was just the scene.' Rory replies, 'Nothing more.'

'You're sure?'

'Yeah I'm sure, now come on we can finally get out of here.'

* * *

Rory gets home an hour later after spending time with Dean, she walks through the door and leans her back against it, breathing out she closes her eyes and smiles.

'Hey hun, what's got you so happy?' Lorelai asks snapping Rory out of it, Rory's eyes fly open and she goes to join her mom on the couch.

'Nothing, I'm not especially happy. I mean rehearsals are over but that's it.'

'How'd that go?' Lorelai asks.

'It was...surprising.'

'Surprising, well that sounds interesting, tell mommy.' Lorelai says curling her legs up on the couch.

'Well Dean came, which made Tristan just...charming, which made Dean mad, which made Tristan worse, which made Paris angry, which made us all stressed. But rehearsals ended early which was great, on the downside we may not have Tristan playing Romeo and I think Brad would rather transfer schools than be Romeo, so we might be a little stuck.'

'Oh no, what happened?'

'Tristan stormed off.'

'Why?'

'Because Jess was a better actor than him.' Rory replies.

'Jess? Jess was there?'

'Yeah.'

'Why?'

'I needed help ending rehearsals and he said he'd help, and he did so...'

'Jess acted the scene with you?'

'Yeah.'

'The whole scene?'

'Yeah.'

'He acted the whole scene leaving nothing out.'

'Yes mom the whole scene, what are you getting at?'

'There's a kiss in that scene.'

'I'm well aware of that.'

'Jess kissed you in front of Dean and Tristan.'

'Yeah.'

'Did anyone's heads explode?'

'No.'

'How did no heads explode?'

'Because it was just acting.' Rory replies.

'But...Jess and...Dean and Tristan...and Jess...kissed...I...'

'Mom full sentences.'

'I can't I'm processing.' Lorelai shakes her head, 'Did Jess tell you that was how he was going to get rehearsals to end?'

'No.'

'So he just walked in there and kissed you.'

'No, he sat and watched, he talked a little, Tristan told him to prove he could do better and well...then he...did.'

'Did what?'

'Better.'

'Better at what?'

'What do you mean?' Rory sighs.

'Jess did better at what? The scene or kissing you?'

'Mom!'

'It's a perfectly reasonable question.'

'The scene mom.' Rory shouts though not angrily, more frustrated.

'So Tristan was the better kisser?'

'No.' Rory sighs.

'So Jess was the better kisser.'

'That's not what...' Rory shakes her head, 'I'm going to bed.'

'Aw hun I was just teasing.' Lorelai laughs.

'I'm still going to bed, night mom.'

* * *

A/N- I hope you liked this, if you did please let me know by reviewing.


	7. The Bracebridge Dinner

**From The Beginning**

* * *

A/N- Thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciate them, so please keep them coming.

Disclaimer: I don't own characters or the show.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**The Bracebridge Dinner**

'I can't believe it.' Rory says sympathetically to her mom and Sookie, 'All that work you guys did.'

'A crazy amount of work.' Lorelai sighs heavily, 'I hate snow.'

'No you don't.' Rory smiles.

'Ok no I don't, but I hate that it's stopping the Bracebeidge group from getting here. We planned so much, we have costumes and music, and the food...'

'Oh the food.' Sookie sighs heavily.

'Well maybe we could have it.'

'All that food just for the three of us? We're good but not that good.' Lorelai comments.

'What about Luke?' Sookie asks as Luke comes over to the table.

'What about me.' Luke ass refilling coffee cups.

'Luke eats, you eat right?' Sookie turns to Luke.

'What's she on about?' Luke asks directing his question at Lorelai who just shrugs.

'Luke eats and Jess eats, we could invite them.'

'Oh that could be fun.' Lorelai replies, though the part about inviting Jess doesn't sound so appealing, but with Luke there she can't say that.

'We should invite everyone.' Sookie exclaims.

'Everyone who?' Lorelai asks.

'Everyone, everyone.' Sookie claps her hands together.

'Sookie hun you're going to have to give us more, everyone who?'

'Taylor, Miss Patty, the whole town!'

'We do have all that food,' Lorelai says slowly.

'And all those empty rooms.' Rory adds.

'It could be like a crazy over the top slumber party.' Lorelai smiles widely, 'Let's do it!'

* * *

'Seriously?' Jess rolls his eyes at Luke and then goes back to his book.

'Yes seriously, we've been invited and we're going to go.'

'What is it with this town? They sure do know how to cook up some bizzaro things.'

'Yeah they do but that doesn't take away from the fact that we're going.'

'Whatever you say uncle Luke.' Jess reluctantly closes his book and stands up. 'When do we leave?'

'Once you change.'

'I don't need to change.' Jess replies looking at his Clash shirt.

'Yeah you do, dress up a little ok?'

'Whatever.' Jess turns and grabs a black button down from the closet. He comes out of the bathroom five minutes later in the shirt, and with his hair gelled messily.

'Much better, let's go.'

* * *

'I didn't know he was going to be here.' Dean complains to Rory as Jess walks in, Rory's eyes travel over to Luke and Jess, who are standing talking to her mom. Or rather Luke is talking while Jess stands there looking bored.

'Yeah, is that a problem?' Rory ask turning back to Dean with a hint of confusion.

'No it's just...I don't like that guy.'

'You don't know him.'

'I know enough, he got into a fight at school today, and when I tried to break it up he just kept on hitting.'

'He did?'

'Yeah, there's something off about that guy.'

'I'm sure he didn't mean to.'

'You weren't there.'

'No but I mean...I'm just guessing that he wouldn't deliberately hit you.'

'He would because he's crazy.'

'Dean...'

'What?' He snaps.

'I mean come on you're basing this on just one thing, he's new here I just think you need to give him a little more of a chance.'

'Rory trust me that guy is messed up, I mean forget the fact that he kept hitting when he saw it was me, but the very fact that he was in a fight to begin with should tell you something. Stars Hollow High isn't exactly the number one spot for fist fights and then he shows up and suddenly there's a huge fight.'

'Yeah...ok I guess you're right.' Rory sighs slightly, turning her gaze back towards where Jess had been standing, but he's no longer there, she scans the room but there's no sign of him, so she figures he must have gone up to his room.

* * *

Rory climbs up into the carriage and breathes in the crisp snowy air, the cold nipping at her skin, she reaches for the blanket and pulls it over her lap. She takes one last look around and then tells the driver to go. A few seconds later Jess jumps in beside her.

'What are you doing?' Rory snaps.

'I heard there was a pretty strict two per sled rule, I'm just stopping you from break that rule.' Jess smirks over at her.

'You shouldn't have bothered.' Rory crosses her arms over her chest.

'I can jump out again if you like.' He offers.

'Maybe you should.'

'Did I do something to offend you?'

'You got into a fight at school.'

'Ah...I don't see how that's anything to do you with.'

'Dean tried to help and you kept hitting.'

'He should go into public service or something, I didn't need his help.'

'Why were you fighting?' Rory demands.

'Because Chuck Presby is a jerk.'

'You were fighting Chuck Presby?' Rory asks in a calmer voice.

'Yeah.'

'Oh...he is a jerk.'

'Yeah.'

'So...' she looks over at him, 'how come you're still here?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well schools out, you hate it here clearly, so why aren't you back in New York for the break?'

'My mom didn't want me to come.'

'I don't believe that.'

'That's your right I guess.' Jess shrugs.

'Well...did you talk to her?'

'Luke told me that it was his idea that I should stay here.' Jess looks over at her, she looks sadly back at him.

'Oh.'

'Yeah.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be, that's just Liz.' He shrugs. 'I like it by the way.'

'Like what?' Rory asks trying to figure out what he means.

'Your snowman, snow woman actually.' He nods towards the town square which is dotted with snowmen.

'You know which one is mine?' Rory asks feeling oddly excited that he noticed.

'It definitely has a certain flare, it kind of looks like Bjork.'

'That's what we were going for,' Rory beams, her cheeks flushing with pride, 'everyone thinks that other one will win though.'

'Really? It's so overdone, you should win.'

'No arguments here.' Rory smiles.

'So what do you and Dean talk about?'

'Sorry?'

'I mean when you spend time with him, what do you talk about?'

'Just...I don't know...everything.'

'Like?'

'Just everything.'

'Does he know who Bjork is?'

'I've played him some stuff.' Rory says quickly.

'Ah so you've got that teacher/student thing going.'

'Jess,'

'Sorry, it's just from the small amount of time I've spent with him in class he just doesn't seem like your type.'

'Well he is my type.' Rory defends.

'If you say so.'

'I do.'

'Ok then.' He smirks.

Rory leans back and stares up at the sky as the snow starts to fall again, brushing against her skin lightly as she breaths out creating white clouds of air which swirl up above her, she turns her head and catches Jess watching her, he turns away quickly and her heart skips.

'So how about you?' Jess asks.

'How about me what?' Rory asks.

'Are you staying in Stars Hollow for break?'

'Yeah,' Rory shrugs, 'I mean I haven't heard from my dad and I don't normally visit him...so...'

'Do you get on with your dad?'

'Yeah I just don't really see him all that much, he's never really been around and now he's here more and it's a little...I don't know.'

'Weird.'

'Yeah, is it bad that I find it weird?'

'It's a bad reflection of him as a dad, not you as a person.' Jess replies, 'I get it, if my dad showed up now it'd be weird, more than weird.'

'It's just weird for me because my mom and I are so close, and yet I hardly ever see my dad. I feel like I should make more of an effort to get to know him now that he's living closer, but I don't know, calling him up and asking to stay feels wrong, like I don't want to ask because he might not want me there but he'd feel like he had to say yes, and then that would feel awkward, or he'd say no and then that would just...suck.'

'Yeah.' Jess nods, 'It's kind of a tough situation.'

'Yeah,' Rory looks over at him and smiles, 'I feel like I need to let him make the first move.'

'That's smart,' Jess nods, 'so if he asked you to stay for winter break, would you go?'

'That's...I mean he's my dad so...'

'Rory,' he holds her gaze, 'it is ok if you think it'd be too weird to go, you can't just jump from zero to one hundred all at once, you need to get used to the idea of having him around, there's nothing wrong with that.'

'You know something?' Rory asks.

'What?'

'You're kind of smart.'

'Yeah right,' Jess laughs, 'I think all this snow has gone to your head, don't think Luke didn't warn me what you and your mom are like when it snows.'

'I can't help loving the snow, I mean I'm not as obsessed with it as my mom but it's just so pretty, it's like everything is better when it snows, softer and cleaner.' Rory says dreamily. 'Like anything could happen.'

'See I think you have to make things happen, if you want them to, adventure won't find you, you find it.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah,' he nods seriously and then holds his hand out, 'so come one.'

'Come on what?'

'Do you want to sit in this sled and go back to the inn right away, or do you want to jump out and do something different?'

'Different?'

'Different from everyone else.'

'Dinner will be ready soon after we get back.'

'So we'll just stay out a little while.' Jess says and slowly she reaches her hand out and puts it in his, he holds it tight and helps her stand up. She breathes in deep, looks at him and then they both jump.

'Ok so what do we do?' Rory asks still holding his hand.

'We make things happen.' Jess pulls her along and she has to run to keep up with him. Both of them run through the heavily falling slow, their steps labored by the snow which had already fallen, but soon enough they're standing in the town square in front of the overly done snowman.

'What are we doing?' Rory asks nervously.

'You want to win right?'

'Yeah.'

'And you deserve to win, right?'

'I think so.'

'So...let's make sure it happens.' Jess nods at the snowman, 'I think it's about time this one had some work done.' He says pushing his fist through one arm.'

'Jess!'

'What you wanted to win.' He smirks.

'But this is vandalism.'

'It's a snowman, it'll melt in a few days anyway.' Jess says, 'Come on, live a little.'

'I don't know if I can.' Rory says though it does seem tempting, 'It's destructive.'

'Rory,' he holds her gaze, 'they power buffed.' He adds and with that she slams her fist into the snowman, sending chunks of snow cascading to the ground.

'That was so much fun.' Rory beams.

'We'd best keep going then.' Jess replies.

Half an hour later Rory and Jess walk back into the inn just before dinner is about to be served, thankfully Rory's hands have dried off on the walk back, and the flush in her cheeks is easily explained by the cold, so nobody suspects that it's caused by spending fifteen minutes attacking a snowman, or from the spark she'd felt when Jess took her hand.

* * *

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please let me know by reviewing.

I'm going to be away for a few days so there won't be another update until next week, sorry.


End file.
